Body Guards
by MccoysIronBullets
Summary: High School AU. Samandriel is a little runt of a sophomore, Cas is his best friend who keeps bullies off him. But what happens when Cas has to leave on a family trip? Call on the Winchesters, of course! Rated T for violence.


"Stop it! Leave me alone!" Samandriel shrieked as the bully shoved him face first against a locker, his cheek slamming hard against the metal. "I'm serious! Stop!" The bully, twice Samandriel's size, just smirked and shoved him again, entertained at how easy it was to push the kid around. Samandriel yelped again as his arm was twisted painfully behind his back.

"Gimme your cash, freak show." The bully hissed in his ear, already starting to rifle through Samandriel's pockets for his wallet.

"I'd stop that if I were you." A gruff voice appeared behind the attacker. The assailant turned slowly around to look at who had challenged him, twisting his victim's wrist a little further, eliciting a whimper from his prey. He jumped when he saw Castiel, inches from his face, warning flickering in his eyes. The bully, caught off guard, took a moment to respond, leaving more than enough time for Cas to gently push around him and grab Samandriel's arm and pull him out of there.

Samandriel gratefully let Castiel guide him down the hall away from the jerk. "Thank you, Castiel… again." Samandriel ducked his head, half ashamed that he let the bullies get the best of him so often. This was the third time that week he had been cornered by the same bully, and the third time Castiel had had to save him.

"You're welcome." Castiel looked down at him and sighed, then led them into an empty classroom. "Samandriel, my family's going on a trip next week, and that means I won't be around to save you." Samandriel stiffened. How was he going to deal with the bullies on his own? He wasn't near strong enough to take them on.

"But Castiel-!"

"And so, I'm going to inform two good friends of mine. They'll look after you while I'm gone." Castiel's eyes softened as he gripped his friend comfortingly on the shoulder and a small smile danced across his lips. "Don't worry, Samandriel, you'll be in good hands."

Castiel had kept a close eye on Samandriel for the rest of the week, keeping the bullies at bay. But when Monday rolled around and Samandriel was unguarded, he felt like a lame antelope that had just stumbled upon a pride. He ducked his head through the halls, and wondered who Castiel had employed as his temporary body guards. Finally, in his second class he met them. They were the Winchester brothers, Sam and Dean. He had heard about those two. How they were tough, but also kind. Apparently they had been in his wood shop class all semester, despite being in different grades. He wandered over self-consciously and introduced himself to the brothers.

"Ah, so you're the little angel Cas was tellin' us about. Dean Winchester, this is my little brother, Sam." The senior offered a firm hand shake and a warm smile. The freshman simply gave him a nod and a soft "hello" before his brother continued. "So, Cas tells me you're in need of body guards?"

Samandriel scuffed at the ground with his foot, embarrassed. "Yes, but just for the week. And I don't really need "body guards". Castiel just worries about me." He didn't especially like admitting that he was too weak to take care of himself.

Dean clapped the sophomore hard on the shoulder, making him flinch. "Well, need us or not, we're gonna keep an eye on you, so don't you worry." He flashed another reassuring grin and patted his shoulder a few times. Samandriel just looked down awkwardly and thanked them.

Through the rest of the school day, the brothers appeared at Samandriel's classroom at the end of whatever class and walked with him to the next. It felt weird to be walked to class by two strangers, but he liked it better than being alone. They kept the lions away.

The school bell rang, and everyone departed for home. Some taking busses, some getting in cars, some, like Samandriel, walked home. Dean and Sam strolled up to their car, a sleek, black Chevy Impala.

"You want a ride, kiddo?" Dean offered, upholding his promise to Cas.

"No, I'll be fine. See you guys tomorrow." He smiled softly and turned around to go. "Oh, and thanks for looking out for me."

"No problem. Now get your ass home in one piece, you hear?" Dean said as he ducked into the drivers' seat.

"Yeah, I hear." Samandriel waved and started home, sighing as he heard the impala drive off. He walked down the sidewalk, back past the school, his face turned down in quiet thought. He kicked a can that was in his path, and watched it clatter down the sidewalk. His heart dropped when in clanked into Crowley and his , Samandriel made an about face and started walking quickly in the other direction, but it was too late.

"Hey, freak show! Where do you think you're going?" Crowley was at his back in an instant, a hand around his backpack handle, dragging Samandriel back to the group. Samandriel struggled to rid himself of his backpack, but to no avail. "Come now, don't be that way. Your house is in this direction, isn't it?" His tormentor encouraged smoothly, spinning him roughly around and forcefully guiding back to the group.

"Y-yes, but I'm staying with a friend tonight, so really I should be-" Samandriel stammered out, trying to escape the beating he could see coming. His feet scrabbled helplessly across the ground as he tried to stop himself from being pulled any nearer to the pride that was staring hungrily at him. They were practically drooling with anticipation.

Crowley tutted, "Come now, Samandriel, we both know your only friend is in the Bahamas right now. And your little body guards certainly aren't your friends." Crowley jerked the smaller boy into the circle. "So I guess that means you lied to me, doesn't it Samandriel?"

Samandriel swallowed hard. He was so fixated on Crowley, he didn't see the first punch coming. It slammed into his stomach, leaving him doubled over and coughing. His backpack sagged off his shoulder and landed dully on the concrete. The change in weight caused the boy to stagger to catch himself, only to have a knee in his side from anther bully. He landed hard on the sidewalk, his face scraping along the pavement, leaving a bloody streak . Samandriel gritted his teeth in pain and grunted.

"Speaking of your body guards, where are they, hmm? It wouldn't seem they're doing their job very well at all." Crowley shook his head in mock disappointment and watched the beating continue.

Samandriel cried out as another foot was thrust into his gut, and he curled up on the side walk. But they wouldn't have that. He was pulled to his feet by a larger crony, who balled Samandriel's shirt in his fist, and delivered punch after punch to the boy's face. Samandriel struggled and yelled for help, batting his attacker helplessly. He started screaming in panic.

Crowley rolled his eyes. "Oh shut him up."

The brute did just that. Samandriel watched in horror as the larger boy pulled his fist back, and shrieked just before it slammed into the side of his head and everything went black.


End file.
